The present invention is directed to integrated circuits and methods thereof.
Over the last few decades, integrated circuits (IC) and applications thereof developed and grew at a rapid pace. One of the challenges has been to fit a large number of components into IC packages and for these components to communicate with one another at high speed. High speed transmission lines are usually involved in high speed data communication. For example, between two IC components within an IC package, one or more data lines are used for data communication between these two IC components. In many applications, communication lines are arranged in pair to provide physical link for data communication. For example, data communication may take place between the two IC components within the same IC package, and a pair of communication lines may operate in differential mode or in common mode.
There are various types of existing techniques for providing data communication. However, as described below, they have been inadequate. Therefore, improved systems and methods for data communication are desired.